


Dirty

by SmiteSmutGirl



Series: SMITE Smut [13]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmiteSmutGirl/pseuds/SmiteSmutGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serqet definitely doesn't mind getting a little dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

Hercules stepped through the trees, chasing after a fleeting movement. Continually at the edge of his vision, it led him deeper into the wood. Suddenly, it was gone. He pushed forward, but the movement of the branches and the faint noise had completely disappeared, leaving the area quiet again. Hercules stood in a small clearing, pondering his options, when suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders from behind. Before he could react, there was a shining blade at his throat, dripping with venom.

"It appears you've been outsmarted," Serqet began.

"It appears I have," Hercules calmly responded. "So why am I still alive?"

"Sharp, aren't you? You're alive because I think we can make a deal."

"I don't like to make deals with a weapon at my throat."

"Too bad. Will you hear me out or shall I finish you here?" Hercules sighed, looking up into the sky.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Well, I want something you might say is a little ... unusual."

"Oh?"

"You might even call it ... dirty."

"You want to have sex?"

"I want a specific kind of sex."

"Get to the point."

"I want anal." At this statement, Hercules began to laugh. Serqet was indignant. "Hey! I'm in control here, stop laughing at me!"

"Ahahaha, alright, alright."

"Well, will you do it?"

"I'll do it. Just get this damned stinger away from my throat." The shiny blade quickly retreated, and Serqet backed away from the man. "I just never thought I'd hear such a thing from a goddess so refined." He dropped his weapon, stretching a little bit and turning to face the goddess. She had already removed her clothes, her muscular form exposed to him as she put her clothing at the edge of the clearing.

"Well, hurry up and take off those clothes," Serqet impatiently yelled over at him. "We don't have all day, you know." Hercules obliged, removing his armor piece by piece. As his muscled arms were revealed, Serqet's core began to burn with desire. As he pulled his body armor over his head, revealing his torso, Serqet felt liquid begin to coat her inner thighs.

Then he discarded his plain underwear, revealing his member. It stood at about 6 inches soft, making Serqet cringe at its assumed full size. She walked over to the man, kneeling in front of him and grasping the shaft with one hand. Taking the head in her mouth, she stroked it gently. Looking up at his huge frame, she unconsciously reached a hand between her legs, rubbing gently as the member grew in her mouth. It slowly hardened as she took more inside. When it filled her mouth, she allowed it into her throat, the tight warmth making Hercules unexpectedly groan. Finally, she wrapped her lips around the very base of the shaft, allowing it to fully harden inside her. It probed deep down her throat, and Hercules lost himself in the sensation.

Slowly, Serqet let the member slide out from between her lips. It retreated from her throat, back over her tongue, and finally out of her mouth. She leaned back, admiring the eleven inch, slick monstrosity she had taken in.

"I don't know if I've ever seen one so big," Serqet said in awe.

"That's not the first time I've heard that," Hercules mused. Serqet turned over, getting on her hands and knees. Her tail slowly raised into the air, pointing forward, to reveal her soaking wet slit and tiny brown hole.

"Is it the first time you've heard, 'Stick it in my ass?'" Serqet asked playfully.

"Hardly," Hercules replied, kneeling behind her and spreading her cheeks apart. He lined up his head with her tight hole, digging his fingers into her round buttocks. Quickly, he penetrated her, and she stifled a pained groan. His hands explored her smooth ass and hips as he pushed deeper inside. Serqet reached a hand to her pussy once again, rubbing eagerly. She moaned out in pleasure.

Serqet was amazed when Hercules kept pushing deeper and deeper. She could feel him inside, filling her thoroughly. Finally, she felt him press firmly against her butt, his length buried far inside her. Then, he began to thrust in and out, grunting as she squeezed him tight.

Her moans swelled, as Hercules began to pound her harder. Her noises rose in pitch with each thrust, as she rubbed herself more eagerly. She climaxed hard, the pleasure and satisfaction washing over her body, sending her into violent spasms. She mewled happily as her asshole sharply contracted, sending Hercules over the edge. He filled her asshole with hot cum, pounding into her harder than ever. Finally, Serqet relaxed. Exhausted, she slid off his cock, spreading out in the cool grass. Hercules, wary of trickery, watched her drift off to sleep. He dressed, gathered his equipment, and left swiftly.


End file.
